


[Podfic] Bluebird

by RsCreighton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: “Jim Kirk.”Jim whipped around so fast most of his drink ended up on Spock, who was reaching for the phaser that wasn’t there. The Enterprise crew was parting like the biblical seas before Moses, and Jim could feel the temperature dropping.“Mom,” Jim croaked.





	[Podfic] Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bluebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578727) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Thank you to Waldorph for having blanket permission, and to Akamine_chan for making me such wonderful cover art!! 
> 
> I mean to have this out around my podversary with all the other ones, but procrastination, and yeah here we are. XD <3 Happy listening

Cover Art provided by Akamine_Chan

| 

## Bluebird

  


**Author:** Waldorph  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Star Trek  
  
**Pairing:** Jim/Spock  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** “Jim Kirk.”  
Jim whipped around so fast most of his drink ended up on Spock, who was reaching for the phaser that wasn’t there. The Enterprise crew was parting like the biblical seas before Moses, and Jim could feel the temperature dropping.  
“Mom,” Jim croaked.  
  
(aka that time zara wrote 8k worth of dick jokes.)  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Bluebird.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7578727) | **Wordcount:** 7081  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Bluebird.mp3) | **Size:** 44 MB | **Duration:** 47:16  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201706/%5bStar%20Trek%5d%20Bluebird.m4b) | **Size:** 23 MB | **Duration:** 47:16  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
